


Jimmy's Greatest Idea

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Thomas told Sybil that he has a boyfriend and she wants to meet him. Problem is, he lied.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10. "You should probably kiss me now."

“Yes?” Thomas said as he picked up.

“Hello Thomas!” sounded Sybil’s cheerful voice.

“Sybil, how are you?”

“Good, good. I’m calling about the holidays.”

“You know I already agreed that I’ll come. For the whole two weeks.”

“I know. I’m just calling you to tell you that I’m thinking about inviting Ian, my colleague. He’s gay and single, about two years older than you. He’s really nice and I think you two-”

“No,” Thomas cut her off.

“No? Why not?”

“Because I already have someone,” Thomas lied. It was the only thing he could think of that would put Sybil off.

“WHAT?! I’m so happy for you.”

“Um, thanks.”

“And you have to tell me everything. Or you know what? Bring him too! Yes, that’s a great idea.”

“Sybil, no-”

“MUUUM, THOMAS WILL BRING HIS BOYFRIEND FOR HOLIDAYS!!!” Sybil yelled so loudly Thomas had to hold his phone at arm’s length. “Tell him I’m so happy for him and looking forward to meeting the lucky man. I’ll tell granny, she’ll be pleased,” he heard Cora Crawley shout back at Sybil and sighed. What has he done?

“Well, we’re all looking forward to seeing you again. We miss you, you know.”

“Yeah. I miss you too.”

“Bye Thomas.”

“Bye Sybil,” he said less than enthusiastically.

He had no idea what to do now. The holidays started in ten days and there was no way he could get a boyfriend who would agree to go with him in such a short period of time. And it’s not like he could cancel now. He left his office and made his way to the coffee shop where Jimmy worked. He leaned on the wall next to the door and lit a cigarette. He didn’t smoke much these days but always carried a pack for emergency cases. And today he felt like he needed it.

Jimmy exited the employees’ door and made his way towards Thomas.

“What’s the matter then?” Jimmy asked and handed Thomas a coffee. It was a routine they had developed. Some days after work, Thomas would wait for Jimmy to finish his shift and close the shop. Jimmy would make him a coffee for free and they’d go to Thomas’s place, where they’d watch tv or talk or get drunk. Lately Jimmy spent there more time, sometimes doing his assignments while Thomas cooked dinner. It wasn’t like Jimmy had nowhere to live. It was just that his dormmate Alfred was so bloody annoying that Jimmy tended to spend less and less time in the dormitory.

“Why do you think something’s the matter?”

“You’re smoking and frowning like somebody drowned your favourite puppy.”

“Fair enough. I’ll tell you at home. How do you feel about Thai for dinner? I’m in no mood to cook tonight.”

“You know how I feel about Thai any time of the day,” Jimmy said and grinned.

Thomas shot him a smile. “Alright then,” he said, and they walked towards the take-away. Jimmy rambled about annoying customers and his boss, Carson, who hated him despite him being the best barista.

When they finally reached Thomas’s flat, Jimmy immediately sprawled himself on the sofa as usual. Thomas opened the containers with their food, and they ate in silence for a bit before Jimmy remembered that Thomas hadn’t told him what was bothering him yet.

“Sybil called me today, about the holiday.”

“Oh? What did she want? Are they cancelling it or what?”

“No, she just said that she wants to invite a friend of hers. Said I might like him. I hate it when people who are in relationships think that it’s the best thing in the world and try to set everybody up. Bloody annoying. She wouldn’t hear a ‘no’ though. And I kind of panicked and told her I have a boyfriend. And she said to bring him with me. And she already told Cora who told Violet, which means I’m screwed.”

Jimmy laughed at him. “Can’t you just tell them that you broke up just before the vacation?”

“I thought about that, but no. The last time I broke up with somebody and Sybil caught the wind of it, it was unsufferable. She kept bringing me ice cream and chocolate and asked if I want to talk about it and all that nonsense. I’m not going through that again.”

“Right. What about you tell her you lied?”

“No. She’ll bring that Ian guy with her.”

“Would that be so bad?” Jimmy inquired.

“Yes! Can you imagine having to spend two weeks with a guy you met for the first time while all the Crawleys are watching you two and trying to force you together? What if the guy is completely crazy?! I mean he’s Sybil’s friend, but I don’t trust her taste in friends.”

“I wouldn’t either, she’s friends with you, after all.”

“Hey!” Thomas punched Jimmy in the arm while the blonde laughed.

“Okay, I get your point. But what are you going to do then?”

“I don’t bloody know!” Thomas was frustrated. He loved Sybil, he did. And he knew she only had his best interests in mind, but sometimes she did something incredibly stupid. Like now.

Jimmy was thinking hard, Thomas could say. There was a crease on his forehead and his lips were pursed. Suddenly there was a glint in his eyes and his lips formed a smirk and Thomas knew he was in trouble. “No,” he said.

“You don’t even know what I was going to suggest!”

“I don’t need to know. You got that smirk which means it’s one of your terrible, stupid ideas.”

“Pff, as if your ideas are any better,” Jimmy was mock-offended. “Okay, so, what if… I pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Thomas couldn’t believe him.

“No, it’s perfect. Think about it. We’re friends and like each other, so we won’t have to pretend about that. You get to spend more time with me and the Crawleys would all be happy for you. And we could laugh at how stupid they all are.”

“Right… Have you forgotten about the whole fiasco few years ago?” Thomas asked.

“Of course not, but it’s in the past. I got to know you better and you’re my best friend. And I trust you.”

“And what do you get out of this? I don’t believe for a second that you’d do that just out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Well, I get a fourteen days long vacation with my best friend in the French Riviera _for free._ Sounds pretty good to me.”

“While having to pretend to be his boyfriend.”

“While having to pretend to be his boyfriend,” Jimmy confirmed.

The plan, Thomas thought wasn’t a bad one. In fact, it would be a perfectly good one if not for one thing. And that thing was that Thomas was utterly and undeniably in love with Jimmy. And Jimmy thought he was over him because he attempted to date a few blokes after Jimmy shouted at him that he was not gay, and Thomas should back off immediately. They both had a bit to drink and had quite the fight. Luckily about a week later, Jimmy found Thomas and apologised. They agreed to be friends and soon moved past the initial awkwardness. Thomas, to ease Jimmy’s mind, went out with other men but nothing ever came out of it.

“Alright, um, you should probably kiss me now,” Jimmy said.

“What? Why?”

“Well, we’ll have to kiss in front of the Crawleys. And I’ve never kissed a guy, so I’d like to try it at least once without the audience.”

“You have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. We will think of some other plan if you are,” Thomas said. He was thrilled that he’ll finally get to kiss Jimmy, even though he so wished for different circumstances. But he’ll take what he could get and if this is his only chance at kissing the other man, then so be it.

“Alright. I will.”

“Good.”

“Yeah. Now kiss me,” Jimmy said and turned towards Thomas on the couch. Thomas cupped his face and leaned in. Their lips touched tentative and careful. Thomas nipped at Jimmy’s lower lip a little before breaking away. It was the shiest kiss Thomas had given anyone since… well, since ever, probably.

“Yeah. I can do that,” said Jimmy and smiled. “I can definitely do that.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Thomas didn’t know what to do or think. Jimmy didn’t mind kissing him. That was going to take a long time to process.

“So French Riviera it is.”

“Yeah.”

“Now, let’s watch some tv,” Jimmy said and switched on Netflix.

Thomas didn’t pay attention to it. The only thing he could think of was the vacation. With Jimmy. And the Crawleys who all thought of him as a member of the family. If Jimmy doesn’t stop being his friend after this, their friendship would survive anything. The hardest part, Thomas suspected was not forgetting that Jimmy isn’t his boyfriend and does not like him like that. He could just picture the Crawleys gushing about what a beautiful couple they make. Just how did he end up in this mess?

The reason was sitting next to him, all golden and beautiful, laughing at something from the tv, completely oblivious to Thomas’s inner turmoil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another chapter and I'd like to continue. I have no idea how long will this thing be.

Thomas had been busier than usual, since he wanted to finish as much work as possible before going on the vacation, so he hadn’t been able to see Jimmy at all throughout the week. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about pretending to be Jimmy’s boyfriend, but he’ll just have to deal with it, because it was Saturday and Jimmy was coming over any minute now. And Thomas sure as hell didn’t want his friend to see him in the middle of a mental breakdown.

His doorbell rang and Thomas let Jimmy in.

“Finally,” the young man said. “I thought you died in a ditch somewhere.”

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to take my work on holiday. The lunch is almost ready.”

Jimmy set the table, as per usual. They ate, chatting about this and that while enjoying a glass of wine.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” said Jimmy.

“Dangerous that,” Thomas smirked. Jimmy glared him. “Continue.”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about the vacation.”

“And? Have you changed your mind? ‘Cause that’s totally fine.” Thomas half hoped that was the case.

“No. But I think we should come up with some kind of a story.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if the Crawleys are as invested in your love life as you say – which is kinda crazy by the way – they’ll surely want to hear how we got together and that stuff. It would be better if we establish that now, so we’re not caught lying and blow our cover.”

That was actually pretty smart, Thomas had to admit. “Yeah, you’re right. Do you have something particular in mind?”

“Not really, but I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible.”

“Okay… How about we don’t lie about how we met and all that stuff that happened. Then we became friends and got to spend time with each other and then you came out as bisexual and we realized we want to date each other. How’s that sound?” Thomas asked. It wasn’t that bad, and actually pretty believable.

“Sounds good. Why bisexual though? Why not gay?”

“Does it matter?” When they first met, Thomas thought Jimmy was bi. Or pan, or whatever. There was no denying that the boy was interested in women, Thomas just thought it was not only women.

“Well, not to me since I’m neither. But you wouldn’t mind dating a bisexual?”

“No. Why should I?” Thomas asked.

“Wouldn’t it be weird? What if one day he stopped being attracted to you?”

“But that could happen with a gay man too.”

“Well, yes, but isn’t it more likely with bisexuals?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“But-”

“Jimmy, what exactly do you think bisexuality is?” Thomas enquired, because he was starting to get suspicious that Jimmy was a bit confused.

“Well, that sometimes you’re attracted to men, sometimes to women, obviously.”

“That’s not true. I mean, you can be attracted to both men and women but it’s not exclusive. You can be attracted to both men and women at the same time, it’s not like you have a switch that is either on men or women.”

“Oh,” Jimmy said, processing. “So technically, if you’re bisexual, you can date a guy and a girl at the same time?”

“Well, yes. There are relationships like that, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And they are not exclusive to bisexuals, you can have gay or lesbian relationships when more than two partners are involved. It’s called polyamory.”

“Have you ever tried that?” Jimmy was curious.

“No. I don’t think I could,” Thomas admitted.

“Hm, me neither.”

“Right. So back to the story, shall we?”

“Yes. So, I came out as bisexual and then we got together. How long ago?” Jimmy was clearly more enthusiastic about the whole thing than Thomas.

“I don’t know… two, three months?”

“Make it three.” Why Jimmy wanted that, Thomas had no idea.

“Sure.”

“We need some memories.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like dates and other couple-y things! Come sit on the couch with me,” Jimmy said and raised from the table. Thomas put away the dishes and followed Jimmy.

“Give me your phone,” Jimmy ordered. When Thomas did so, Jimmy opened the camera and leaned into Thomas, snapping pictures. He even took one where he kissed Thomas on his cheek.

“Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?”

“Taking pictures, what does it look like?”

“I don’t do that kind of thing,” Thomas said. It was true. He wasn’t one for documenting every little thing in his life. He never had many pictures of himself and his boyfriends (not that he had many of those either).

“Well, I do,” Jimmy said. He selected one of the photos and set it as Thomas’s lock screen. “Okay, we spend a lot of time together anyway, so, if we’re truthful about that, no one will suspect a thing. Besides it’s not like we both have that much time on our hands to go on crazy adventure dates.”

“That’s a good point, yeah. Maybe we can say that we plan on going somewhere though.”

“Sure. I’ve always wanted to go to Vienna, you know. Dunno why, I just heard of it a few times and saw some pictures. Have you ever been there?”

“No. But it sounds good.” It did. But then again, everything with Jimmy sounded good.

“Great.”

“Oh, I wanted to tell you, don’t forget to pack a suit when we go and some nice shirts too.”

“Why?”

“Because Robert is going to drag us to high-end restaurants and stuff and he just hates it when people aren’t dressed properly. Even Branson got used to it.”

“Ugh, fine. But I still don’t understand why I should be sweating in a suit when I could just as well wear shorts.”

“It will be only a few times, I promise.”

“Fine. But you take the burgundy shirt.”

“Why?”

“Because I like that one. And as my boyfriend, my dear, you should do anything and everything to make me happy, including looking good,” Jimmy teased.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Fine,” appearing exasperated. In reality, he was trying to get over the fact that Jimmy thought he looked good. And that he had a favourite shirt of his.

“Something else I should bring?”

“A swimsuit.”

“No shit,” Jimmy gave him an unimpressed look.

“I can’t think of anything else, if I do, I’ll let you know.”

“Now, tell me about the Crawleys. You’ve mentioned them many times, but I got them all confused.”

“There’s Violet, she’s the oldest one. Don’t argue with her, ever, because she’ll destroy you. Then there’s Robert, her son –“

“He’s the one you worked with, right?”

“Yes. He married Cora. She’s American, so don’t talk shit about the US in front of her. They have three daughters: Mary, Edith, and Sybil. Mary’s the oldest and a bit of a snob, but she’s getting better. She’ll be taking over the business when Robert retires. Edith is about as lucky in love as I am, so don’t mention that, it’s a touchy subject. She’s lovely, really, everybody kinda underestimated her but now she’s an editor in some magazine that I can never remember the name of. It’s quite popular.”

“Mary’s the dark haired? And Edith is blonde?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“You showed me the picture, idiot. From some holiday long time ago.”

“Right. Then, there’s Sybil.”

“Your saviour?”

“If you put it that way, yes. She was the one who found out about my miserable situation, but it was Robert who offered me a shelter, so. Anyway, she’s a doctor now, and very proud of that.”

“Right. I think I get this.”

“Alright. Now. There is Matthew Crawley. He’s got the same surname because he’s some kind of a cousin. But he’s removed enough for it to not be weird that he’s engaged to Mary. He’s a nice guy actually, perhaps too nice for Mary. He’s got a mother called Isobel who will most likely be there, bitching about everything with Violet. There’s Matthew’s adoptive sister, Lavinia, whom I met about twice and I have no idea if she’ll be there or not.”

“Right, I follow that. I think. The whole cousin situation is a bit weird.”

“It is. But everybody got used to it.”

“So that’s it?”

“No, there’s Tom Branson. He’s Sybil’s boyfriend. I don’t think he deserves her but otherwise, we get along quite well. He’s not as bad as I initially thought.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of him a few times.” No wonder, Thomas has been complaining about Branson quite regularly.

“I’m sure. Then, there’s Rosamund. She’s Robert’s sister. She’s single and kind of a wild card. You never know who she brings along. Could be a group of Syrian refugees or Prince fucking William. But she’s mostly fun, especially when she argues with her mother.”

“Her mother… Violet?”

“Yes. Very good.”

“Awesome. Is that all?”

“I hope so.” He didn’t know if he could deal with any more Crawleys.

“Who’s your favourite one?”

“Sybil, obviously.”

“Hmm. I would’ve thought that you’d hate her since she saw you cry. I wonder how comes she’s still alive when she witnessed such a weakness,” Jimmy teased.

“I’m not ashamed, so don’t even try. She’s a sweetheart, there’s nobody who doesn’t love her.”

“Right. Who’s your least favourite then?”

“Usually whoever Rosamund brings. That woman has terrible taste in people.”

“I can’t wait to see who it is this time then,” Jimmy smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you stop fidgeting?”

“Sorry,” Jimmy said, his eyes were moving around quickly.

“Jimmy, are you scared?” Thomas asked because that was the only thing, he could think of that would get Jimmy into such state.

“A bit, I suppose. Mostly just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because this is the first time, I’m on a plane,” Jimmy admitted.

“Oh. Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t seem like an important thing. I didn’t think I’d be scared. But now that I’m actually sitting here, with all the other people and this thing is about to get into the air any minute now –” Jimmy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine, okay? This flight is only about two hours. It will be over sooner than you realize, I promise.” Thomas wasn’t very good at calming people down.

The flight attendant started with the routine description of the security measurements and Thomas tuned her out, having heard that countless times already. Jimmy, however, was listening intently, not letting his eyes leave her for a second as she demonstrated how to fasten the seatbelts, and where the emergency equipment was and how to use it. He looked a little overwhelmed.

Then the plane started moving, going faster and faster down the runway. Thomas wasn’t sure Jimmy realized he gripped his hand but wasn’t about to say anything. If the boy needed him for comfort, who was Thomas to deny him. Finally, the plane took off, rising into the air. Jimmy shut his eyes tight, his grip on Thomas’s hand was painful now.

“Jimmy? Are you alright? We’re high enough now,” Thomas said when the flight attendants allowed them to undo their seatbelts.

“My head hurts,” Jimmy said, but he let go of Thomas’s hand and opened his eyes.

“It’s from the altitude difference. It should be fine in a while. Do you want to have a look out of the window?” He took the window seat himself, because he loved the view, the cities so small beneath them.

“No, thank you. Even the knowledge of how high we are is enough, I don’t need to see it,” Jimmy was still a bit too white in the face.

“Alright. What do you want to do then?”

“Would you mind if I just listen to some music for a bit?”

“Of course not. But if you need anything, ask,” Thomas said. Jimmy nodded and took out his headphones, tuning his surroundings out as he closed his eyes again.

Thomas himself had no problems with flying, he actually quite enjoyed it. He usually used the time to read a book or watch something, but today he figured he could do with some sleep. God knows Sybil will want to stay awake until the early morning hours to catch up on each other’s lives.

Jimmy was shaking his shoulder when he woke up. “Come on Thomas, we’re supposed to fasten the seatbelts, we’re going to start landing.”

“Uh? Oh, right. Thanks,” he smiled at Jimmy. He looked nervous again. “What is it?”

“Will you hold my hand again?” Jimmy asked quietly.

“Of course,” he said and took Jimmy’s hand into both of his. As the plane started descending, Jimmy cursed and buried his face in Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas tried not to laugh. He would’ve never guessed that Jimmy Kent would be afraid of flying.

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy said when they finally touched the ground. Thomas could feel him relax, his whole body slumping against him.

“You okay?” Thomas asked as the plane slowed down.

“Think so,” Jimmy mumbled, still not lifting himself from Thomas. Finally, the plane came to halt and people started getting up. Jimmy undid his seatbelt and stood up, a little shaky on his legs. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to right it a little before they stepped out.

“Feels good to be on solid ground again,” Jimmy said, and Thomas chuckled and shook his head. “I have no idea how you could be so used to it. It’s terrifying.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Sure. Because being God knows how many kilometres above the Earth is completely fine. Anyway, is there somebody picking us up?”

“I suppose so. I don’t know who though. It’s usually whoever feels like driving that day.”

“Alright,” Jimmy replied. They picked up their luggage and as they walked down the corridor, Jimmy grabbed his hand. “And so the game begins,” Jimmy grinned.

And may God help me, Thomas thought. He looked around, trying to spot a familiar face in the crowd. The one he saw wasn’t the one he preferred but thought it could always be worse.

“Branson,” he said in a way of greeting.

“Thomas. Good to see you again,” they shook hands which meant he had to let go of Jimmy. It didn’t go unnoticed by Tom.

“Jimmy, this is Tom Branson; Branson, this is Jimmy Kent,” Thomas introduced them.

Jimmy shook Tom’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said with a sincere smile.

“And you. Now let’s go to the car,” Tom said and led the way. He helped them load their bags into the trunk. Thomas was about to sit in the front, but Jimmy tugged on his sleeve and made him sit in the back with him.

“So, who’s there already?” Thomas asked.

“Well, Sybil, Edith, Mary, Cora and Rose decided to have a girls’ day, they should return for dinner though. Violet said she’s too old for that so she’s in the house as well as Robert. The rest will arrive tomorrow morning.”

“Who the hell is Rose?” Thomas asked not familiar with the name.

“You don’t know Rose? Well, you’re in for a treat. She’s wild, that one. Some cousin or other, Violet is babysitting her for the summer.”

“Babysitting? How old is she?” Please let her not be a child, please-

“I don’t know. Eighteen?”

“Jesus.”

“She’s not that bad. Just, you need to get used to her.”

The ride wasn’t very long, and soon Branson was pulling into the courtyard. When they got out, Jimmy looked at the house, confused.

“I thought you said it’s not a hotel.”

“It’s not, it just looks like it. It was actually supposed to be, I think, but then Robert decided to keep it for the family,” Thomas explained.

“Oh.”

“Now, let’s go inside. We’ll take care of the bags later.” Just when he said so, the figure of Robert Crawley appeared in the doorway.

“Thomas!” he shouted as they made his way towards him. “It’s so good to see you again,” he pulled Thomas in a hug. “And I see you’ve brought company?”

“Um, yes. This is Jimmy Kent,” he said. “My boyfriend.”

“It’s so good to meet you, Mr Crawley,” Jimmy said.

“The pleasure’s all mine. I’m glad to finally see Thomas with someone,” Robert smiled. “Welcome, both of you,” he said and motioned them inside. He led them to the living room, offering to bring them something to drink.

“Ah, Thomas, finally.” They both turned towards the voice.

“Violet, so nice to see you again,” Thomas said, kissing both of her cheeks.

“Yes, yes. And who are you, my dear?” she turned to Jimmy.

“Jimmy Kent. Nice to meet you, Mrs Crawley,” Jimmy said and gave her a winning smile.

“Yes, nice indeed,” she said. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you a bit better, you must be something if our Thomas is dating you. Now, off you go, Tom will take you to your room, dinner is at seven. Don’t be late.” And just like that, they were dismissed. Jimmy looked a bit put out.

“Don’t worry about her, she gets like that sometimes. I’m sure she’ll like you,” Thomas whispered to him. Jimmy nodded in understanding.

“Shall we?” Tom asked. “I believe you are on the second floor.”

“One of the big ones?” Thomas asked.

“I think so.”

They took the lift with all their baggage that Tom managed to haul inside in the meantime. They walked down the carpentered corridor until they reached a door labelled ‘Thomas and his boyfriend’ in what Thomas recognized to be Sybil’s handwriting. Thomas gave into the urge to roll his eyes.

“Charming,” Jimmy muttered.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t forget dinner,” Branson said, walking away.

Thomas opened the door. He has never been in this particular apartment, but he more or less knew what to expect. They entered into a living room, complete with a sofa, TV set and a bar that Thomas hoped was fully stocked.

“Wow,” Jimmy said. “So this is all ours?” he asked in wonder.

“Yes. There’s the bedroom, the bathroom’s through there, too.”

“Good, I’m dying for a shower,” Jimmy said.

“Go ahead then, we’ve got enough time to spare.” He himself opened the glass door leading to the balcony and stepped out. He loved spending time here, with his family. He was almost eighteen when his grandmother died, and he spent the first summer with the Crawleys. It was a wonderful distraction. It was also the time he met Philip. In his vulnerable state he didn’t recognize what his true feelings were and the whole relationship ended rather badly. Anyway, he didn’t want to think about it. It was int the past. He had Jimmy now. Well. He didn’t have him, not really, and not in the way he wanted.

“Thomas?” he heard from the inside. He cast one last look at the sea and went to Jimmy. The boy stood in the middle of the living room only in a towel around his waist. Thomas felt his heartbeat quicken as he took in his wet hair and rosy cheeks and toned muscles. There were droplets of water running down his golden skin and Thomas wanted to follow them with his tongue all the way down where they soaked the white towel. He felt his face heat as his mind strayed to a dangerous territory.

“Um, yes?” he asked, remembering that Jimmy called for him.

“What should I wear for the dinner?” Jimmy asked, either not noticing or ignoring Thomas’s flushed face.

“Just a shirt. Nothing too fancy, we’re staying in the house today.”

“Right,” Jimmy said.

“If you’re done with the bathroom, I’ll use it.”

“Go ahead.”

Thomas did. He took his shower cold, just to be sure. He needed to calm down a bit. And regain some of his energy. He didn’t feel ready for the Crawley ladies, but then again, he felt like he was never ready for them and he would love to meet a man who wasn’t at least a little intimidated by them.

When he was dressing, he heard some commotion in the corridor and then their door opening. He assumed Jimmy was about to see what was going on. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

“Oh, hello.” He was positive that was Edith’s voice.

“Hello. You must be Edith.”

“That I am.”

“I’m Jimmy.”

“Oh.” There was a beat of silence and then: “SYBIL! COME TO MEET THOMAS’S BOYFRIEND! IT’S JIMMY!” Edith’s voice resonated through the whole house.

Somewhere from above he heard Sybil shout back. “Jimmy? As in, _The Jimmy_?”


	4. Chapter 4

And just like that, all blood was drained from Thomas’s face. Oh God, this was bad. How could he had forgotten? Fuck. How did he not remember that he told Sybil and Edith about Jimmy shortly after the man rejected him? This was bad. Jimmy didn’t know that the girls knew, and the girls knew of his and Jimmy’s past and fuck, fuck, fuck. He quickly finished dressing and left the room just in time to see Sybil hug Jimmy.

“Don’t I get a hug as well,” he asked, drawing their attention to him.

“Thomas!” both girls exclaimed. Sybil hugged him with such force that he almost stumbled backwards. “It’s good to see you Sybil,” he said, letting her kiss both of his cheeks. As soon as she let go, Edith was on him. He lifted her from the ground and spun her around while she giggled like a small child.

“I’ve missed you,” she told him.

“I’ve missed you too.” It was true. While Sybil made sure to phone every once in a while, he usually saw Edith only during the family meetings.

“Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late,” he said. He looked at Jimmy, hoping Edith and Sybil didn’t traumatize him too much. Jimmy, however, was smiling slightly and looking at the three of them with curious eyes. He sided up to Thomas and caught his hand, intertwining their fingers. Thomas caught Sybil and Edith exchanging a look and a smile.

Just before entering the dining room, he noticed a blonde girl who was leaning against the wall, completely absorbed in her phone.

“Oh, Rose, there you are,” Sybil said. “This is Thomas and Jimmy.”

That caught Rose’s attention. She looked first at Jimmy then Thomas, looking them both up and down in a rather obvious manner. Only then did she register their linked hands. She smiled at them and introduced herself. And then, surprising them both, she hugged them in turn.

“It’s so very nice to finally meet you. Everybody always talks about you and I never know who you are, it’s annoying. Though no one ever said how handsome you were,” she told Thomas and he blushed.

“He is, isn’t he? I consider myself a very lucky man,” Jimmy said.

“Oh yes. But then again, he should consider himself lucky too. Just why are the most beautiful men always dating each other?” Rose sighed in an exaggerated manner before smiling broadly at them.

“That’s just how it is,” Jimmy said, winking. They were saved by Sybil from further conversation on this topic as she ushered them to the dining room.

Dinner went, in Thomas’s opinion, rather well. Jimmy was introduced to the remaining present members of the family. Cora welcomed him with a kind smile and open arms as was her habit. Mary regarded him with a cold gaze and slight suspicion but didn’t pay him more attention, which was probably a good sign. Thomas made sure that Jimmy sat next to him of course, and whereas he didn’t think of Branson as the best companion in the world, he was still the best choice. He knew what it was to be a non-Crawley and how to deal with it. And he really wanted to spare Jimmy for as long as possible.

Which seemed to be exactly until the end of dinner. They all moved to the large living room, sitting on various couches. Robert told them to help themselves to drinks. As Thomas went to pour a glass of whiskey for himself and Jimmy, the boy was ambushed by Sybil and Edith.

“So, Jimmy, tell us, how did it happen that you’re dating Thomas? Cause last I heard about you, you were breaking his heart.”

Couldn’t she just shut up? Thomas really, really didn’t want to be reminded of that right now. Jimmy cast him a glance that showed confusion but quickly masked it and turned his attention to the two girls.

“Well, you see, Thomas and I became friends really fast and we spent a lot of time together. And suddenly I found myself drawn to him and preferred his company to anyone else’s. And when you see him as often as I did, you just have to notice how handsome he is, right?”

Both Edith and Sybil giggled like teenagers and Thomas could feel his face turning red. Jimmy smiled, delighted that the girls were hanging on his words.

“Anyway, I did a bit of introspection and I realized that I am, in fact, bisexual. That was about five months ago. I told Thomas of course. He was very supportive, but he didn’t try anything, mind. It was me who asked him out, actually. And here we are now,” Jimmy finished the tale, more or less how they agreed. “And we’re happier than ever, isn’t that right darling?” he turned to Thomas and gave him a huge smile that didn’t seem fake at all. Thomas’s heart did a somersault.

“Oh yes,” Thomas said, handing him the glass.

“I wish I had something like you two do,” Edith said sadly.

“I’m sure there will be somebody for you, don’t worry. Afterall, to leave such a beautiful young lady forever alone would be the biggest failure of all humanity,” Jimmy said, and Edith blushed.

“Aren’t you a flatterer,” she said.

“I speak only the truth,” Jimmy replied.

“He’s right though, Edith. Just you wait,” Thomas said. He felt sorry for her, she always seemed to fall for the wrong people who only used her and left her.

“Thank you,” she said.

Then Thomas changed the subject and asked Sybil about her work, which luckily distracted them enough. Soon, Mary and Tom joined their little circle and they talked about their respective careers, anecdotes from work and life generally. Jimmy dutifully answered all the questions about his education and future plans (that he didn’t really have), while sitting next to Thomas, his hand resting on his thigh.

That was very distracting to Thomas. It wasn’t like they never touched, it was just that this wasn’t a place you would touch your friend, which was the entire purpose of it, of course. However, Thomas’s mind strayed to scenarios that might happen if Jimmy’s hand moved higher, which was really inappropriate at this moment. Or any moment, really, since Jimmy was his _best friend._

The conversation was going slower and slower and Thomas felt as sleepy as everybody else appeared to be, too.

“I think I’ll be turning in,” Mary said. “I want to be well rested for tomorrow, since Matthew is coming. Goodnight everyone.”

“I think I’ll go too. Jimmy?” he seized the opportunity.

“Yeah, I’m knackered.”

The others agreed with them and they all went up the stairs. Mary left them on the first floor, then Thomas, Jimmy and Edith said their goodnights and up went just Sybil and Tom. As soon as they were in their room, Thomas leaned his back against the closed door and shut his eyes.

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jimmy said.

“It could’ve been worse, I suppose.”

“Don’t be so negative. I think it went rather well. Now come on, I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m tired.” Jimmy went to the bedroom and Thomas followed him. They stood in the middle of the room, looking at the bed. One big bed. For the two of them.

“Right. I’ll take the couch,” Thomas said.

“What? No!”

“No, it’s fine, really-”

“Don’t be stupid. The bed is big enough for the two of us. And it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before.”

“We were drunk!” They were. It was a party at Daisy’s and in the end, neither of them was capable of going home so they just crashed on her spare bed. Thomas woke up with Jimmy laying half on top of him. They had a hard time putting together what had happened at the party, but fortunately both of them woke with all of their clothes on so they didn’t care, really.

“So? I don’t care Thomas. We’re sleeping in the bed,” Jimmy said with finality before locking himself in the bathroom. Thomas sighed and rubbed his temples. There was no point in arguing with Jimmy. After all, it was his decision.

Thomas used the time for unpacking his things, hanging his shirts. His eyes strayed to the burgundy one, the one that Jimmy apparently liked. Perhaps he could wear it to tomorrow’s dinner, just to see Jimmy’s reaction.

They were finally lying in the bed. Jimmy assured him that he had no problem with sharing the cover since the bed only came with one. It was hot so they were both just in their underwear, which was a little awkward for Thomas, but Jimmy seemed not to pay it any mind at all. The bed was big enough, so they had a bit of space between them.

“Do you think we can go to the beach tomorrow?” Jimmy asked.

“Sure, if you want.”

“I do.”

“Then it’s settled.” After all this time, Thomas still did everything he could to get Jimmy what he wanted, no matter how big or small it was.

“Goodnight Thomas.”

“Night Jimmy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas was the first one to wake up. He enjoyed the fact that he was in no hurry of getting up and decided to stay in the bed for a little while. His gaze fell onto the sleeping body next to him. Jimmy’s hair was dishevelled and rumpled. The sunlight made his skin almost glow and Thomas thought that he looked like a perfect little angel. Right. Time to leave the bed before other similar thoughts start entering his brain.

To his delight, there was a coffee machine in their living room. He drank his coffee in no hurry, savouring the silence and peace of a sunny morning. That was until he heard Jimmy grumbling. It didn’t take long before the boy entered the room, rubbing his face.

“Ah, you made coffee. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Good morning to you too.”

Jimmy just sipped his coffee. “What about some breakfast?”

“There is breakfast served downstairs.”

“I suppose we should get dressed then?”

“Yes, unless you want to scar the lot for life by showing up for breakfast like this.”

“As tempting as that is, I think this is a sight that should be reserved only for you, my dear,” Jimmy smirked and left for the bedroom. Thomas prayed to God for his survival. He knew that Jimmy didn’t mean any of those things he was saying, Thomas’s brain just couldn’t understand that.

When they reached the dining room there was no one except for Robert and Cora.

“Good morning. Are we the first ones up?” Thomas asked.

“Almost. Mama already left, but otherwise, yes. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“And you, Jimmy?” Cora asked while they were helping themselves to some croissants.

“Me too, thank you Mrs Crawley,” Jimmy gave her a huge smile.

“So, what are you up to today?” Robert asked.

“Jimmy wants to go to the beach for a while and then I thought I’d show him around for a bit.”

“Of course. Well, feel free to use whatever belongs to the company, you know what it is, Thomas. And if you decide to go for lunch to one of our establishments, put it on my tab.”

“Robert, you don’t have to-”

“I insist.”

“Thank you, Mr Crawley. It’s very kind of you,” Jimmy said, putting his hand on Thomas’s shoulder before he could start arguing.

“It’s the least I can do. Enjoy your day boys, and don’t forget to be here for the dinner. We have reservations.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t.”

They ate the rest of the breakfast, while chatting about various things. Thomas was happy that no one from the family was awake yet, he wanted Jimmy all for himself today and didn’t need any family members tagging along. Jimmy was clearly excited about going to the beach so they ate the breakfast quickly and went back up to get changed.

“Jesus, calm down a bit,” Thomas said. “You look like a child who is at the sea for the first time.”

“Maybe because it is the first time, I’m at the sea? I mean I’ve been to beaches at home, but it’s just not the same, is it?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Jimmy rummaged through his bag before finding what he needed. “You do me, I do you?”

“What?” Thomas asked in absolute confusion.

“The sunscreen? I can’t do my own back,” Jimmy explained.

“Right. Of course. Come on then,” Thomas said, motioning Jimmy towards a chair. They both already changed into their swimwear and Thomas really didn’t want to think about how gorgeous Jimmy’s arse looked, so he was glad for any distraction.

He took that thought back as soon as he realized that he would have to _touch_ _Jimmy’s naked skin._ He willed his hands not to shake too terribly and took the lotion, putting it onto Jimmy’s back. He tried to be as fast as possible about it but couldn’t help but notice how Jimmy’s muscles felt under his hands, how smooth the skin was and how Jimmy shivered when he touched a particular point on his spine. He also found, to his delight, that Jimmy was ticklish.

“Alright, I think that’s enough,” Jimmy said, squirming when Thomas’s fingertips lingered on his ribs. “Your turn.”

Thomas obliged and took the seat. He tried not to feel too self-conscious. He knew that he had nothing to be ashamed of, his past boyfriends or hook-ups never complained about his body. Still, he felt like he had nothing on Jimmy and found that he really wanted the boy to like his body, which was ridiculous, really.

Even though he anticipated the touch, he still shivered when Jimmy’s fingertips made contact with his skin. Jimmy’s hands were quick and effective to Thomas’s relief.

“There,” Jimmy said when he was content with his work. “Now let’s go.”

They managed to exit the house without meeting anyone. Thomas led Jimmy the short way to the beach. It wasn’t a private one, but it was the closest and he really didn’t think Jimmy would settle for anything else. Fortunately, there weren’t many people there. They set their towels and shoes on the sand. Jimmy ran straight into the sea.

When he turned to see where Thomas was, his eyes were bright, and a huge smile was on his face as he stood waist-deep in the water. “Come on, Thomas!”

“Alright, alright,” Thomas said and followed him. When he was about two meters away from the boy, Jimmy splashed him from head to toe. As soon as Thomas got over the shock, he glared at Jimmy, hoping to look at least a little threatening. He moved towards Jimmy in a swift movement and pushed him backwards. Jimmy lost his footing and fell into the water. He emerged moments later, shaking his head so droplets of water sprayed all around him while Thomas laughed.

“You’re on. You’re so on,” Jimmy said and launched himself at Thomas. He was, however, expecting it so he didn’t fall, only pushed Jimmy back. He walked further into the sea, enjoying the feeling of the water on his overheated skin. Suddenly, Jimmy jumped on his back and Thomas lost his balance, causing them both to fall into the water. Thomas, of course, had to get back at him. And like that they carried on.

Thomas didn’t remember, when was the last time he let himself behave in such a childish way, but he didn’t care; he was enjoying himself too much. When they had enough of getting salty water into each other’s faces, they swam together further away from the land and then back again. When they were near the beach enough so they could reach the ground with their toes, Jimmy started the game again, laughing at Thomas when his head emerged from under-water.

“Oh my god, your face!”

“My face is funny to you, is it?” Thomas grabbed Jimmy around the waist, picked him up and basically threw him into the water. The look on Jimmy’s face was priceless. His mouth opened in shock. He was sputtering and getting his hair from his eyes. Then he jumped on Thomas again, but instead of attempting to drown him, he kissed him. His hands firmly gripping Thomas’s hair, his legs wrapped around Thomas’s waist. Thomas had no idea what was going on, so he tried to break the kiss. Jimmy allowed it but only for a second.

“Tom and Sybil are watching, so play along. And don’t look,” he added as if Thomas would be able to stop looking at the very beautiful and very wet Jimmy who was clinging to him with his whole body. Before Thomas could reply, he had the boy’s tongue in his mouth. And, oh, that was way better than conversation.

His hands held Jimmy’s back as they made out. Jimmy was a good kisser, if a little eager. They both tasted like salty water, but Thomas couldn’t care less. It was wet and passionate and perfect. Except it wasn’t. Because this was all fake, Jimmy wasn’t his boyfriend, Jimmy didn’t want him. Jimmy was kissing him like that only because Tom and Sybil were watching them. But surely, if Jimmy didn’t like the kiss at all, he wouldn’t continue like this. Would he?

Thomas knew Jimmy. He knew that the boy never did anything he didn’t want or at least didn’t have something for himself from it. It was quite confusing, but before Thomas could start wrapping his mind around it, the kiss ended. Jimmy rested his forehead against Thomas’s for a moment, both catching their breath.

“Let’s go lie down for a bit,” Jimmy said and started walking towards the beach.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Thomas warned him as they rested on their towels, the breeze drying their skin quickly.

“Mhm.”

“I mean it, you’ll get sunburn.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m hungry,” Jimmy said after a while.

“We’ll get food then. Come on, let’s go back to the house to change.”

“You go ahead. I’ll have a quick swim and be right behind.”

“Fine,” Thomas replied, gathering their things, and carrying them home. He decided to have a shower to rinse the salt out of his hair. When he was done, Jimmy was already in the living room, changed into shorts and a tank top.

“Ready to go?” he asked with a smile.

Thomas nodded and off they went. Thomas didn’t have any goal in mind, he just wanted to show Jimmy around a bit. They stopped for lunch, looked into shop windows, walked along the beaches, shoes in their hands. Jimmy attempted to search for seashells but couldn’t find any he liked and soon gave up, requesting they buy ice cream instead. They joked around and generally had a very pleasant time. Thomas wished they didn’t have to worry about the family. He thought about how perfect it would be if it were just the two of them, enjoying a vacation.

The time flew and it was time for them to return to the house.

“Had nice time?” Sybil asked when they met her on the driveway. She had a smirk on her face that Thomas didn’t like one bit. Especially when he remembered that she was referring to seeing them make out in the sea. The memory made him blush and avert his gaze.

“Oh, it was delightful,” Jimmy answered with a cheeky grin. “Now come on babe, we need to get ready for the dinner.” He tugged Thomas’s hand and pulled him inside the house, not letting go of his hand until they were in their apartment.


End file.
